Rosary
by Death Take Me
Summary: I couldn't help but think of all the religious people who thought of the rosary as a good thing, who prayed with it and kept it close to their hearts. Never would they believe it would cause a death. Rated T for suicide.


_**I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**_

_**Nico's POV**_

I played with the rosary in my hand, sliding it between my fingers. The silver cross that hung off it was barely noticeable in the dim light of my room. I couldn't help but think of all the religious people who thought of the rosary as a good thing, who prayed with it and kept it close to their hearts. Never would they believe that it could cause a death.

I had made sure that the rosary was long enough for what I had planed for tonight. I didn't want any complications. It would be too messy. I wanted to go out with a bang. I wanted everybody to remember me, even if the pain was too overwhelming to live here anymore. This past year had been the worst yet. The depression had gotten worse since the war and it interfered with day to day activities. I didn't go outside anymore or talk to anybody. I couldn't.

I stood up off my bed and walked over to my closet. The only thing in the closet was one hanger, and that was all I needed.

I had already made my note. The crumbled paper scratched against my skin and the many scars that lined it. It read,

_Whomever it concerns,_

_If you found this, you probably found my body. Don't blame the drugs or the sleeping pills. They had no part in what I have done. They were just merely there to keep the pain under control in the mean time. I guess they didn't work. The pain was never under control. It was over controlling, all the time. Nothing could over power it, it over powered me. _

_My soul was shattered glass. There was no way to fix it, no matter how hard I tried. You couldn't have stopped it, too. Too many people have already tried. Everybody that has tried has died. That's why I won't let anybody else. I don't want to be the cause of anybody else's death. _

_Bianca, my lost sister, whom I will never see again, was one of those who kept me happy and alive. Her death is on me. I will never get to see her again or tell her how sorry I am that I disappointed her. _

_I disappointed so many people. _

_My father hates me and wants me dead. He will get his wish. _

_Persephone wants me dead more then anything. She will dance today when I dance my final breath. _

_My dear mother, I have turned into a monster.I know you do not want to see it, so you do not want to see me. I am a monster now. I can't fight the true me. _

_Percy, your so blind. If only you saw what you have failed to see. How have you not seen me? Jason saw what you have failed to see. Maybe he will tell you your mistake. Please keep on going, for me. Honor my dying wish. Promise me. Promise me on the River Styx. Always keep your promises. Too many have been broken that have come out of your mouth.  
_

_Jason, thank you. Thank you for keeping my secret. You were a good person to have around. I hope your life turns out alright. You tried to help me. I give thanks for that. Yet, don't feel discouraged. I was beyond help. I was too broken and torn. I was ripped in too many ways. I hope you go to Elysium one day. You and Piper. You two can have a wonderful life together. Just don't be too blind. There is a girl who cares deeply for you and you have blown her off. Make sure she has a good life too._

_Hazel, you tried your best to be my sister. Yet you only knew me for 3 months, not nearly enough time. I hope your happy and well. I hope you live a long and happy life. May you have countless blessings._

_Frank, take good care of Hazel for me. She deserves the best life you can give her. Make her happy. Please don't break her heart. Your better then that. _

_This world was too terrible for me to live in. I couldn't survive. I was always the youngest and the outsider. Nobody loved me. I was always known as Bianca's little brother. I was never a hero and I never will be. That title is too glorious for me. I will be remembered, though. I will be remembered as the only son of Hades, the Ghost King. I will be remembered as the Ambassador of Pluto. As the broken one. Just don't remember me as the hero. That wasn't my job. My job was to be the only son of Hades._

_The forgotten one._

_Nico di Angelo_

I put the note on the ground and tied one end of the rosary to the hanger. The other end I put around my neck. The bead rested against the bones that stuck out and itched the irritated skin. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I made sure that this was what I wanted to do. And yes, it was. I knew that this was the only way out.

I jumped.


End file.
